En lugar de las estrellas
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Todos somos personas que miramos el cielo y lo ignoramos, no sentimos nada. Pero al fallecer nuestro cuerpo, nosotros subimos al cielo como una estrella más entre el montón, y cuando una estrella desaparece nosotros estaremos allí para sustituirle.


**Se me ha ocurrido este fanfic mientras que estudiaba, por lo que al terminar de estudiar me puse a escribirlo rápidamente xD Bueno, espero que les guste c:**

* * *

Las estrellas son iguales en todos lados; no importa donde vidas, no cambian. Porque el cielo es el mismo, siempre, quieto, tranquilo, lindo. Porque las estrellas se mantienen en él por siempre hasta que desaparecen. Y si una desaparece en Europa también lo hace en Asia, América, África, Oceanía y la Antártida si es que queremos contarla de igual manera. Tal vez hayan lugares en que algunas estrellas se vean más bonitas que otras al estar presentes, pero aún así las ves, y las disfrutas de todas maneras. Porque las estrellas son algo hermoso que tenemos para apreciar día a día, y aunque creas que a veces son simples puntos blancos en una hoja azul, no lo son. ¿Qué serías tú sin una estrella? Tal vez serías igual, pero, ¿Qué serías tú sin todas aquellas estrellas que invaden nuestra noche? Ya no sería algo tan lindo el mirar el cielo de noche, ya no sería lo mismo. Ya no sentirías una sonrisa asomarse en tu rostro en cuanto mirases por la ventana de noche y pensaras en aquella persona especial.

Bueno, era así como Kagami Taiga pensaba. Si, el peli-rojo de doble ceja también tenía sentimientos a veces algo profundos, también razonaba, también llegaba a conclusiones de tan sólo dedicarse cinco minutos de su vida a pesar. Ugh, malgastar cinco minutos de tu día pensando sobre las estrellas puede parecer un malgasto. Y lo es, y él lo sabe. Pero él ama detenerse a pensar sobre las estrellas, porque él está seguro de algo: Cada persona es una estrella que tiene la posibilidad de elegir qué quiere ser en su vida. Si tú lo quieres, al fallecer y encontrarte bajo tierra puedes quedarte invisible en la tierra molestando gente, o puedes subir al cielo estrellado, abrirte paso y volverte una estrella más del montón.

A Kagami le gusta pensar eso, que cuando él ya no estuviera sobre la tierra no iría ni al cielo ni al infierno, ni al limbo, subiría hasta ser una estrella, junto a otros millones de estrellas a su lado y a su alrededor. Piénsalo, no es tan malo después de todo. Ya que todos sabemos que las estrellas desaparecen, entonces ahí estarías tú para reemplazarle, y siempre habría más gente dispuesta a ser estrellas para reemplazarle cuando él como estrella desapareciera.

Oh si, por su parte estaba bien imaginarse que algún día eso es lo que sería, una hermosa estrella brillante en el cielo, una estrella que le iluminaría la noche a la gente y que haría que los niños al apuntarle sonrían con tal inocencia que sólo ellos poseen.

Ya lo tenía todo pensado, la posición que tomaría al volverse una estrella e incluso la forma en que moriría. Bueno, esto último era discutible, no le importaba realmente morir. Era un chico de dieciséis que no le temía a la muerte, la había tenido tan cerca tantas veces que ya no le temía; había tenido tantas experiencias cercanas, o de haber perdido a un ser querido frente a si, o haber estado demasiado unido a aquella persona que al saber sobre la noticia sólo podía caer en llantos, imaginándose que aquella persona formaba parte ahora de el cielo estrellado que tenía que admirar cada noche al asomarse a su ventana.

Él sabía la posición de su estrella favorita. Siempre, a la media noche estaba sobre su casa, a la derecha. Podía verle dos minutos después de la media noche desde su ventana. Aquella persona era sin lugar a dudas, una estrella hermosa, y él estaría a su lado en cuanto le tocara subir. En cuanto le veía en la noche, lo que hacía era hablarle desde su ventana, no muy alto para que sus vecinos le tomaran por loco, y no muy bajo como para no ser escuchado.

Aquella era su estrella preferida entre todas las posibles de encontrar en todo el cielo, era una estrella perfecta que él sabía que le escuchaba y que se imaginaba sus respuestas a sus preguntas o comentarios. Porque aquella estrella nunca sería capaz de ignorarle. Era tan fuerte el lazo que tenían que era simplemente imposible que el chico no se diera cuenta de cuando no estaba, o de cuando había otra estrella molestando a su estrella preferida. Pero él sabía que su estrella no le hacía caso.

Porque ugh, eran celos, obvio. Después de todo, nadie más en todo el mundo le hablaba a una estrella, Taiga era posiblemente el ser más obsesionado con el tema de la astronomía, más obsesionado incluso que verdaderos astrónomos. Taiga lo sabía casi todo sobre las estrellas. Sabía tanto como un profesional sobre el tema.

Aunque claro, también hubo un momento en que el peli-rojo era como cualquier persona que veía una estrella y no sentía nada. Como cinco mil personas que al mirar el cielo se encogen de hombros y continúan con sus cosas, con su caminar, ignorando a todas aquellas almas yacientes sobre su cabeza.

Pero claro, ante la pérdida de muchos cercanos, comenzaba a preguntarse a dónde iban todas aquellas almas que alguna vez fueron tan felices o tan tristes dependiendo el caso. Pero al menos aquellas almas pudieron ser felices a lo menos una vez en sus vidas. Porque a pesar de por todo lo que una persona tenga que pasar él sabe que alguien es feliz, muy feliz.

**Flash Back.**

_El par de chicos caminaba de la mano como siempre aquella noche. Era tan común en ellos pasear de noche tomados de las manos y a veces incluso sin dirigirse palabra, mas caminando junto al otro y sintiendo que estaban ahí para cuando se necesitaran mutuamente. Par de idiotas que ni se soltaban las manos incluso cuando cuando estaban enojados el uno con el otro._

_—Dime, Taiga._

_El mencionado se giró ante el que su pareja rompiera el silencio con sus palabras, con su voz que tanto amaba al sonar una y otra vez en sus oídos. Amaba el silencio y solía molestarse cuando éste era roto por alguien, mas con su azabache habían excepciones. Siempre, aunque estuviesen peleados y odiándose a muerte._

_—¿Qué crees que hay después de la muerte?_

_—¿Uhm? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_—Por toda aquella gente que muere día a día, dejando sus vidas, sus amigos, sus familias, sus conocidos, todo. ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿El cuerpo sólo se pudre?_

_—Posiblemente._

_—Diablos —rió el azabache bajando un poco la vista y afirmando la mano contraria con algo de fuerza, no quería ser brusco con su pareja, tan sólo era como para sentirse más a gusto y cómodo—. De ser así, lo que menos quiero hacer es morir._

_—Nadie quiere morir._

_—Dile eso a mi prima._

_—¿Ah?_

_—Suicidio._

_Ambos callaron, era cierto, la prima del azabache hace tan sólo un par de días que se había suicidado, ¿La razón? Maltrato escolar, se pegó un tiro. Tatsuya debía de seguir muy afectado en este tema, después de todo, eran casi como hermanos, demasiado unidos le había hecho estar más que sensible._

_—Yo creo ... Que la gente escoge dónde quiere quedarse._

_El azabache le miró curioso, aunque guardando completo silencio, esperando la respuesta contraria sin tener que pedírsela. Porque el par de amantes así trabajaba, con tal sólo una mirada sabían lo que el contrario quería o les pedía._

_—Ya sabes, el cielo o el infierno. Te valoran como persona y te mandan a alguno de los dos. Y si eres un cincuenta y cincuenta, escoges a dónde quieres ir._

_—Yo creo ... Que la gente se vuelve estrellas._

_—¿Estrellas?_

_—Si, ya sabes. Yo creo que cuando a alguien la vida se le acaba, decide volverse una estrella e iluminar el cielo. Porque vamos, las estrellas luego de un tiempo desaparecen y todos lo saben, ¿De dónde es que podrían salir entonces las nuevas? Además, que al quedarse ahí, pueden ser vistos y queridos por todos. Además, tal vez te vuelvan constelación —esto último sonó de los labios del azabache como una ligera broma._

_Taiga sólo soltó la mano ajena entre una ligera risa y con un movimiento suave pero firme, atrajo al azabache más cerca, llegando a pasar luego su brazo sobre los hombros contrarios, acercándose luego a besarle la cabeza de forma cariñosa. De esa forma que sólo el peli-rojo tenía de besarle la frente o la cabeza a su querida pareja._

_—Creo que estás loco. Pero también creo que sería lindo. Eso significa que cuando estemos muertos, ¿Seremos estrellas y volveremos a estar juntos?_

_Tatsuya asintió con la cabeza entre una sonrisa y dejó que su mano tomara lugar sobre la espalda contraria mientras que con la libre se hacía el mechón de cabello a un lado._

_—Si, creo que podríamos escoger los lugares en los que vamos a querer estar. Así que cuando uno de los dos muera ... Le guardamos un lugar al lado nuestro al otro, ¿Si?_

_Los ojos de Kagami se llenaron de lágrimas de tan sólo el tener que imaginarse el tener que estar sin su pareja algún día, él tenía la idea de tener que morir el mismo día que su pareja. No lo soportaría, lo amaba tanto que no podría tener que estar sin su pareja un día._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Suspiró y miró a su derecha, ahí estaba su azabache con aquella dulce sonrisa que tan sólo él tenía y que tanto lograba enamorar al joven peli-rojo. Aquella sonrisa que tantas veces le hizo dejar las rabietas de lado y solamente dedicarse a abrazarle con tanto cariño y amor que sentía por él; a llenar de besos el rostro, el cuello y las manos del mayor. Lo amaba, de verdad que lo amaba demasiado como para imaginarse el tener que permanecer una vida sin él.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos, suspiró y tan sólo se dedicó aquella noche a abrazarle con tanta fuerza que de seguro que al azabache se le saldría alguna extremidad si el contrario no se detenía. Para la suerte de ambos, era aquello imposible.

Miró a su pareja, él ya no estaba ahí, ¿es que quería jugar a las escondidas? ¡Oh, Tatsuya travieso! Una risa se puso en los labios del chico de aquella melena de dos colores y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. Ahí estaba. Brillando, tan hermoso como siempre.

Kagami sintió sus mejillas empaparse en lágrimas al verle ahí arriba, ¿Y cómo no llorar?

Abrió la ventana y sintió la brisa recorrer sus cabellos y su piel hasta que algunas de las lágrimas sobre las mejillas del chico casi se secaron por completo.

—Espérame Tatsuya ... Yo ... Pronto estaré junto a ti ... ¡Ya verás, seremos tan felices como cuando me tomabas de la mano! ¡Seremos la pareja de estrellas más hermosa entre todas las parejas de estrellas!

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado porque vengo con muchas ideas KagaHimu n.n**

**Espero que el final del one-shot se haya entendido, porque no quiero explicarlo ;-; **

**Nos leemos pronto~ bye.**


End file.
